


In The Mouth Of A Gift Horse

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [16]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, M/M, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Vaginal Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Elias and Jon test a new item that has arrived at the Artifact Storage.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Other(s)
Series: TMA October Fills [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118





	In The Mouth Of A Gift Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober prompt "fucking machines".
> 
> Words used for Jon's anatomy: Cock, cunt, hole.

The machine is obscene. It looks innocent at the first glance, being basically a coin-operated horse at a supermarket: it just happens to sport a massive ivory phallus on its saddle and a host of rubber tentacles hanging underneath the saddle in the place of stirrups, with a set of leather cuffs on the sides of its neck and on its hind legs. Jon is sure that the horse has other surprises in it too, given that it's been gifted to the Artifact Storage, but at the moment its main purpose is clear. He looks over to Elias, who shrugs.

"We get interesting donations sometimes," Elias says.

"That's one way to put it." Jon looks at the machine again, shuddering as his eyes drift to the phallus. It's quite big, so big he wonders if it can even fit inside a person. He's not particularly keen on finding out, but he suspects there is a reason why Elias invited him to come to the storage with him today. 

"So, when will you hop on?" he asks.

Elias sighs. "Well, I was hoping that you would be willing to test it with me. Of course, I could ask any of your assistants-"

"And they would all say no," Jon interrupts, although he wonders about Martin. Martin might say yes to this just to spare the others, but Jon has no intention of letting him do that. This is a burden he can take. "I will do it. I suppose this is the part where I take my clothes off?"

"If you'd please," Elias says, starting to smile.

*

It's awkward to take his clothes off in front of his evil employer, feeling his eyes all over him, but straddling the horse is even more awkward. Elias lets him lube the phallus up in peace, watching as Jon's fist moves up and down along its thick girth, but when Jon starts to sit on it, Elias comes closer, peering down to observe as the tip of the phallus squeezes into Jon's cunt.

"Do you have to?" Jon asks, even as he starts to press down on the phallus. It's a tight fit, making him pant, but the phallus keeps sliding deeper into him, stretching him wide as he sinks on it.

"I simply wish to make sure that you are all right, Jon." Elias kneels down by the horse's right hind leg, grasping Jon by his ankle so he can guide his foot through the cuff. "The goal here isn't to harm you, after all."

"I wonder about that." Jon's thighs are shaking as his cunt touches to saddle, his body clenching around the rigid length of the phallus. Trying to focus on other things, he slips his left foot through the other cuff, waiting for Elias to walk over to his left side to fasten the cuff after he's done with the first one. Jon lies carefully down on top of the horse, reaching up to slide his hands through the cuffs at the horse's neck. "How long will this so-called ride last? Will I be stuck here for hours?"

"That depends on you, Jon." Once he has secured Jon's other leg, Elias moves over to the wrist cuffs, fastening them tight. "The previous owner said that it can vary, but as he was there to make the donation himself, I think we can trust it not to be fatal."

"I see." Jon frowns as Elias finishes with the cuffs, pulling his hands and feet against them. They hold. "So, if the machine has been used already, what are we testing exactly?"

Elias smiles at him as he digs out a coin from his pocket.

"It's not the machine we're testing," he says, sliding the coin into the machine. "It's you, Jon."

The machine kicks into movement.

Jon yelps as the horse starts its mechanical gallop, moving up and down. First, the ride is just that, the phallus pushing deeper into Jon as the horse goes up and easing up when it comes down, slowly fucking him. It's uncomfortable with the phallus being as stiff and solid as it is, but Jon can ignore the discomfort in favor of turning towards Elias so he can stare at him in fury.

"And this was the only possible way to test me?" he demands, trying to will his body to relax against the thrust of the phallus. "For fuck's sake, Elias!"

"We need to be creative with these things, Jon," Elias replies, a touch of amusement in his voice. "The Unknowing will be a huge challenge for you. You need to be prepared in all possible ways." Elias leans against the wall, smiling as he stares into Jon's eyes. "It should get interesting soon, by the way."

"What do you mean by-?"

The phallus inside him _jerks_.

Jon freezes as he feels both the phallus and the tentacles come to life, the phallus turning warm and fleshy inside him while the tentacles surge upward and towards him. He tries to twist his head away when one tentacle lunges at his face, but it's insistent, chasing after him until it reaches his mouth, pressing against the seal of his lips. The others are touching him, seeking out sensitive spots, one sliding beneath him to tease his nipples, the other his cock. Third slides into the crack of his arse, slick all over, rubbing against the small, clenched hole there.

"Don't try to fight it," Elias calls out. Jon isn't looking at him anymore, but he can feel Elias's eyes on him, feel his hunger. "Let it happen, Jon. Overcoming your senses is something that our enemy will do, Jon. You need to be prepared."

It's nonsense, Jon knows it is, but the tentacle is pressing against his mouth with such force that Jon fears it will smash his teeth in soon, so he parts his lips, letting it enter him. It moves swiftly, rubbing up against his tongue and the insides of his cheeks, soon moving in and out of his mouth in frantic thrusts. The tentacles have all been smooth on the surface so far, so it's a surprise when the ones kneading his cock and nipples develop tiny little suction cups that cling onto him, tugging on his flesh. Jon grunts, trying to relax his body as he phallus continues to fuck him, throbbing in a steady rhythm now.

"That's right, Jon. Let yourself feel it." Elias's voice has turned low, husky. "Let yourself _know_ it."

Having no other choice, Jon tries to do that. He opens up, letting the tentacle inside his mouth thrust as deep inside as it can go, fuck his throat, letting the tentacle at his arse push its way inside him and stretch him open. The other tentacles keep squirming against him, some of them featuring suction cups, some of them not, but nevertheless Jon's body grows warm under all the stimulation, his cock twitching against the little suction cup clinging onto it. The horse starts to move faster, the phallus pushing even deeper inside him every time the horse goes up, making his toes curl from the pressure.

He lets himself feel it all, moaning as he's fucked in all his holes, the heat inside him growing stronger and stronger until he's trying to move along with the tentacles, with the phallus, twisting against the cuffs. The horse speeds up, the phallus fucking harder into him, the tentacles massaging, groping him. He's getting close to the edge, his cock throbbing, his cunt and arse clamping around the phallus and the tentacle.

"Good boy, Jon."

Jon comes hard, thrusting down against the phallus just as it comes up, and he can feel it throb fast as it releases something, perhaps semen, perhaps something else, inside him. The tentacle in his mouth goes rigid too, thrusting deep into his throat and spilling its hot and sticky release there, swelling up so much within his mouth that Jon's airways get blocked for a moment. The swelling goes down before he can panic, only for him to feel the same happen with the tentacle in his arse as it buries itself inside him and spurts its wet load, stretching his body uncomfortably before shrinking and withdrawing.

As the horse slows down, soon coming to a stop, Jon slumps down on top of it, panting hard as he closes his eyes.

He doesn't mean to drift off, but the exhaustion overcomes him, pulling him down under.

*

It's only after Jon has fallen asleep that Elias allows himself to open his trousers, taking his cock out. Staring at Jon's worn, sweaty body, his leaking cunt and arse and his slack, open mouth, he jerks on his cock, bringing himself to a quick, harsh climax. He breathes in deeply, absorbs the sight of his Archivist.

Jon will do so, so well.

Smiling, Elias walks over to Jon, brushing his hair out of his face so he can kiss his soft cheek. It's almost a shame to release him from the horse, but perhaps there shall be another time.


End file.
